User talk:Tnargraef
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tnargraef/Dominion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 00:02, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey :) Just FYI, there's going to some rework on Monday, and should hold off on lots of uploads or any major underlying changes until then, and probably for several days or whatever it takes afterward. The infobox templates have to stay the same, and the categories need to stay clear for a while because of this. Raylan is already has a bunch up game assets that would go with with the new front page design he has in sandbox, just not uploaded yet. Later things will be more normal, with nice policy guides and all that too, and I remember you asking so you could know. Anyway, feel free to shoot Kim or I a message, if any questions. I think she wants game items, like quests and items and so forth. I know it looks barren, but hang in there. And is nice to start getting edits this early ;) Celess (talk) 14:49, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :More on my talk Celess (talk) 19:18, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Moving forward or backward It's rather hard to add information without knowing what he will or will not add. I mean on one hand should I attempt to add anything at all if he's just going to redo a non-descriptive amount of pages? It's somewhat counter productive to do nothing while the beta is active and information is available. I did see he plans on setting up infobox templates, but I did not see anywhere that he was going to categorize your uncategorized images which was why I began going through those. I understand there aren't a lot of editors yet, but normally it's best when things similar to this are going on to put a message up in the MediaWiki:Community-corner to notify any users of all the details of what you're planning on going forward with since that will appear right there in the wiki activity. I understand you guys want quest info, but I don't necessarily have that. I have some information about some topics, but currently I feel that I shouldn't even bother adding anything until post the beta this weekend because of the unknown amount of information that may or may not be added. Since this seems to be the case though, I will refrain from doing any editing at all until Monday. Could you please follow up with Raylan and Kim about updating what is going to be editable and not editable until this changeover is finished? Tnargraef (talk) 18:59, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :As we were mentioning before, adding quests, items, or even Macro and UI customization information pages is greatly needed, and would not interfere with outfitting of any of other goings on. And I think is where Kim was saying she needs the most help right now. We had another set of images which look the same, or similar to the ones you uploaded. Looks like they were uploaded in September which haven't gotten to see how many. If wanted you look and see if they are duplicates. :I'm also adding policy, as we squeek, to solve some of this to give more structure and some of the base pages for the wiki itself, and... where our own community pages might go. A lot of the mechanism to help guide and provide structure for the community isn't there, but is coming. Until then we are all just basically following "the plan", which is same for everyone. I;m not uploading or categorizing much either :) You can always ask one of us what in the queue, though I know much of it is more a grind or boring. We are certainly far form doing nothing :), and could definitely use the help. Celess (talk) 19:12, April 5, 2014 (UTC) ::I've moved photos around, added categories, and resized them using the pages in some cases, but I don't recall uploading anything yet to this wikia. I was using the to look through and find duplicates and try and organize them. My main concern with trying to get some of these set up is if they are planned to be set up or not. Categories don't really do a whole lot, they're just there to help group things together on the back end of the wikia. It's really easy to not to worry about your images and simply let them pile up, but this early in the creation it would also be a good time to get rules in place for making it that files are kept nice and tidy. It could be as simple as we don't need any organization for the photos at all, in which case I'd just put them all in the Files Category. If I add quest information, should I just add the text and let it sit there for someone else to come back over and edit? Same with Items? I looked for a policy on adding items and did not find one originally, in which I assume that materials need to be added to the resource category, need to have their image, in game text, sell cost, and so on, but should I add this before a item template is made to keep the page to the proper formatting? Speaking of UI, is it even a good plan to talk about manipulating this since the "2.0" version is coming out at the 2nd beta weekend of April? Overall I just confuse myself trying to think about it too much. It's in my natural course of editing to try and style what I do for the end user and I usually go for pages that appear more important than others first. If you set down a styling guide for quests I'll work on those where I can, but I'm still in belief I shouldn't edit here until there's a policy, comment, or another page on how to do so or someone lists out the plan to make it so I'm not stepping on toes. Tnargraef (talk) 00:44, April 6, 2014 (UTC) : You are right, I saw the list of images on the recent and didn't look closely enough. And thank you for looking for duplicates. And I'm sorry there are no guides, or much of any yet. You only need to ask one of us, on how were are doing the info pages. There's a styling guide and image policy on the way, it just needs some editing and will be up and all that kind of thing, and a lot of your suggestions are very valid. An Added Note : For the information pages there are lots of good examples, and they generically follow a familiar format. If you wanted I'm sure Kim could give you a set to go through. We are using a specific process with all the pages being done the same way, and the templates are handling the categories automatically. There is defiantly a lot to be done. Ill cover some more of that you said in a bit. :) Celess (talk) 01:50, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :: As Celess mentioned, the templates are set up in such a way that Categories are being assigned automatically and do not need to be added manually. They are all connected in one way or another. This makes it easier for users, and extra unnecessary categories is never a good thing. As Raylan and Celess have been busy working and reworking templates, I, and a user/guildmate of mine have been diligently working to add content. Sometimes I enter the NPC/Mob first, sometimes I enter the Quest/Mission/Challenge/Task first (depending on game access and which is more convenient at that moment) and it can cause things to appear unlinked for a short amount of time until I get it all connected. This can leave photos temporarily appearing as tho they have no purpose. Yes, I'm sure there are duplicated photos, but when I adopted this wiki, I was pretty much flying blind, so I'm sure mistakes were made in the beginning that are slowing getting cleaned up as we go and I learn. My previous experience was some occasional anonymous editing for games I played (mostly WoWWiki) if I found information missing, but I have used and been a fan of Wikia for a long time. I have learned a lot since becoming an Admin and I am honored that part of the WoWWiki team has joined me here to do my "backbone" work and guide my efforts. I am also grateful for the support I have received from the Wikia Staff and Developers who are anxious to see me succeed. I will certainly not let them down. :: Users such as yourself are always needed as there is still a ton of missing content that needs to be filled in. I am looking for fellow WildStar players and enthusiasts to do just that. As for the Message Wall, Celess and I have discussed it prior to your request and neither one of us have any desire to turn it on as it only adds to the clutter. Thank you for your contributions. Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 16:06, April 6, 2014 (UTC)